Wu Yu
A young master of the Wugui Family from Blackrock City in the Nether Realm. He wears a set of silver armor and carries the huge Heavenly Silver Sword. He and about twenty other members of the Wugui Family were with Ye Han when they come across Nie Li and Ye Ziyun on the first layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands. Ye Han tells him that they are from Glory City and should only be gold rank, so Wu Yu decides to confront them. Even though he discovers that they are black gold, his group far out numbers them and he even has two legend rank experts among his men. Despite that, Nie Li does not back down or run, and instead insists that they hand Ye Han over to him.【TDG】Chapter 226 - Enemies on a Narrow Path Wu Yu ordered his group to attack them, but very quickly found that it would be more difficult then he thought. Nie Li and Ye Ziyun coordinated well together and killed the first three attackers within moments. He then ordered the rest to focus on Ye Ziyun. However, Nie Li defended her while she formed a fierce blizzard around them. The blizzards pelted the rest with icicles, killing two more. At this moment the two legend rank experts attacked with the Wugui Family's secret technique Gauzing Sky Slash, but Nie Li defended with golden shield. This shocked everyone, as such a powerful shield should only be possible by a legend rank expert with the gold attribute. He then used his Yin Yang Blast x10 to take both of them out.【TDG】Chapter 227 - Yin-Yang Blast x10 After the battle, when Nie Li chased after Ye Han, Wu Yu took the opportunity to attempt to escape. Ye Ziyun chased after him and was about to strike him down with an ice sword thrown at his fleeing back. However, just as it was about to hit, it was intercepted by Tian Ling. Since the Wugui Family is a vassel to Tian Ling's Northern Nether Family, he declares that he will protect Wu Yu. In this situation Nie Li decides to let the matter end here and leaves with Ye Ziyun.【TDG】Chapter 228 - Tian Ling When Tian Ling acts like he wants to stop them, Wu Yu tells him to let them go. When asked why they attacked him, he tells a half truth, saying that they had conflicts with a subordinate. He does not dare mention Glory City. Wu Yu now holds a deep grudge against Nie Li and Ye Ziyun and wishes for vengeance in the future. Awhile later Wu Yu and Tian Ling returned with thirty more people and discovered Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er by themselves outside of the tomb. Wu Yu was delighted and was relishing the thought of getting revenge.【TDG】Chapter 234 – Draconic Ruins Realm He started threatening the girls and tried to intimidate them into coming with them. However, the girls revealed a Golden Scroll. Almost everyone within the Nether Realm had long since memorized this scroll, knowing that in the past those who messed with it had their family completely wiped out. Wu Yu's attitude completely changed into one of fear and respect. He was just relieved that the girls only ordered them to leave. He could only wonder what connections they could have that enabled them to hold such and item.【TDG】Chapter 235 – Divine Feathers Sect Category:Wugui Family